Un encuentro inesperado
by AlexOkami
Summary: Bilbo alguna vez conoció a un enano llamado Thorin Oakenshield... Sin embargo ahora, estaba casado con Thranduil... Rey de los elfos... quien diría que alguna vez aquel enano que irrumpió en su hogar hace un tiempo atrás también sería rey y que se había enamorado de él... Que locura...Semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

-Diálogos-

- _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

Semi-AU.

El Hobbit NO es mío.

The Hobbit it's not mine.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba aconteciendo, el Rey Thranduil contraería nupcias con un ser que muchos ni siquiera sabían de su especie o siquiera de su existencia.

Era un ser… mediano, unos rizos llamativos y unos ojos claros, él irradiaba algo que a su pesar no podían explicar, una sencillez y bondad. Hasta podría decirse que era como "puro".

Si no fuera porque es la boda de su Rey, muchos estarían con la boca abierta o murmurando…

Ante ellos un hobbit, ataviado con vestiduras nupciales propias de ellos, de los elfos, colores blancos y dorados, en su cuello colgaba una piedra que parecía el escudo del Rey elfo. Su cabeza estaba adornada con una tiara de metal similar a la del Rey y flores naturales la adornaban también…

.

.

.

 _Thorin no podía creer lo que escuchó…_

 _Era el hobbit…_

 _Aquel hobbit que lo ayudo una vez…_

 _Ese hobbit… Que lo había cautivado…_

.

.

Este iba subiendo las escaleras que quedaban enfrente del gran tono de Thranduil.

Él le tendía su mano y el hobbit tímidamente la tomo.

Sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Algo que Thranduil disfrutaba.

Un elfo mayor de edad, aunque no lo aparentaba empezó a recitar ciertas palabras en el característico idioma élfico.

.

.

.

Legolas sin duda estaba totalmente conmocionado cuando le llegó la noticia de que su padre iba a desposarse con alguien… Nunca le había visto interés en algo más que su reino y ahora, presenciaba la unión de su padre y el pequeño hobbit, o mediano más bien.

Sin duda alguna su padre tenía un buen gusto.

.

.

Tauriel no sabía qué hacer, ella no es que contara todo lo que presenciara como una "elfa" chismosa… Pero era algo que sin duda los enanos tenían que saber.

-No puede ser, Thranduil casándose con Bilbo…-Thorin Oakenshield, él conocía perfectamente al mencionado Hobbit, en una de sus pasadas cuando era joven, paso por un lugar que desconocía, le dijeron que era La Comarca y el único Hobbit que lo ayudo e incluso le brindo techo y comida por unos días, respondía al nombre de Bilbo Bolsón…

Los enanos no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que escuchaban que Thorin conocía a un tal Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca, un hobbit.

Fili y Kili sin embargo lucían a un más confundidos, ¿acaso su tío…se había enamorado de _ese_ Hobbit?

.

.

.

-Bilbo…-El elfo colocó su pulgar en el labio inferior del mediano…

Y sin más, ambos juntaron sus labios.

Bilbo Bolsón ahora era consorte del Rey elfo, Thranduil.

Los elfos se inclinaron…

Cosa que Bilbo quería detener, era un simple hobbit… casado, pero no dejaba de ser un Hobbit de la Comarca.

Thranduil miraba al mediano… como si fuera una joya, la más hermosa.

.

.

.

 _Un tiempo después._

Bilbo, estaba sentado leyendo un libro. De pronto entro Thranduil ligeramente molesto.

- _Alatulya (Bienvenido_ )* ocurre algo, esposo mío…-pregunto el mediano, levantándose a la vez que ayudaba a quitarle la capa de encima al elfo.

-Estoy bien, simplemente que aquella batalla contra un par de orcos que invadieron el bosque y destruyeron gran parte de él-

Thranduil no podía evitar sonreír, su hobbit se veía muy preocupado.

-Como dije estoy bien, cambia esa cara, recuerda, _Melin tirië hendutya sílalë yá lalat_ _(_ _amo ver cómo brillan tus ojos cuando ríes)-_ le dijo. Aunque el comarqueño no siempre entendía largas oraciones de la lengua élfica. Pero acertaba a que no eran nada malo.

-...-Bilbo sonreía, y se disculpaba, ya que iría a buscar algo de té para su _esposo, su rey..._

 _._

.

.

-Thorin, lo que piensas hacer es de locos, ¡¿robarle a Thranduil su consorte?!-Balin estaba asustado y confundido-Podría ser… que tu razón para reconstruir Erebor, era ese hobbit…-afirmo.

Thorin, hijo de Thráin y nieto de Thrór… se había callado.

-Por Yavanna…-murmuro Balin.

.

.

.

* * *

No me pregunte que fue esto, ni yo lo sé. Solo, paso jajajaja solo he visto las películas… Y me dejaron una espinita, espina, espinota… Así que no me odien…

Y realmente amo esto del ThorinxBilbo, ya seeee, ya sé que esto fue más Rey ElfoxHobbit :v…

PD: y pues bagginshield es tan asdfjaklfkfka *¬*

AlexOkami – 8:30pm – 05-02-17.


	2. Chapter 2

El Hobbit NO es mío.

The Hobbit it's not mine

* * *

THRANDUIL.

En algún momento en la Comarca no siempre todo fue paz, el gran bosque sufría ataques de orcos que querían entrar al reino de los elfos. Claro, los hobbits nunca se enteraron, después de todo no estaba en su naturaleza, el tener "aventuras"…

.

.

El gran Rey Elfo, a como era, jamás permitiría que esas abominaciones entraran y perturbaran su paz, sin embargo, lo lograron, entraron y su gente, sus guerreros, a pesar de sus habilidades se veían en problemas por la cantidad de orcos. Su lucha se extendía, llego al abismo que de alguna manera protegía a su reino, abajo se apreciaban las aguas bravas, agitarse…

-Muere ya, maldito Elfo-decía el orco.

El mencionado haciendo uso de su agilidad, se deslizo y lo pateo, haciendo que el orco se callera, pero no contaba que este, lo arrastrara.

- _"debí suponerlo, no lo dañe lo suficiente"-_ a pesar de estar cayendo, Thranduil logró cortarle la cabeza al orco, pero rápidamente aguanto la respiración, el agua lo apretaba con una fuerza similar a la de un dragón… Claro, él nunca ha visto uno, pero la sensación no dejaba de ser molesta, bocanadas de aire apenas y podía conseguir, su mano resbalaba cuando intentaba sujetarse de algo, hasta ligeras cortadas se lograban a duras penas distinguir.

Pero de algún modo, logró llegar a aguas más tranquilas… Completamente cansado, y con hambre, a duras penas y podía hasta respirar.

Después de un momento, que para él fueron horas, escabulléndose, a un roble algo viejo ya, quitaba partes de su armadura que denotaban su realeza, quitó la mayor parte, dejándose solamente el peto, que cubría su tórax… Cubriéndose con su capa élfica, y quedándose solamente con el uniforme militar, característicos de los elfos, escondió aquellas partes de su armadura en el roble… Tenía que moverse, no podía quedarse ahí.

- _"Me pregunto si habrán visto que me caí…"-_ pensó, ahora que analizaba su situación, no sabía si quiera donde estaba… y no sabía si sus guerreros vieron que cayó por culpa del orco… Aunque eso lo resolvería después. Por ahora solo necesitaba ubicación y un poco de comida…

.

.

Por ahora, todo era verde-para su agrado- pero seguía sin saber dónde estaba… Al menos, lo bueno de ser un elfo,-y más el rey- era que tocando los árboles podía sentir si había peligros al menos…

Pero no, la extensión que podía más o menos "ver" era bastante amplia y al parecer no detectaba "anormalidades" –llámense, enemigos como orcos, trolls, wargos, o hasta trasgos-

.

.

Ya no podía más… Estaba literalmente, muriendo de hambre. Quien diría que el orgulloso: Rey Elfo, Thranduil, podía alucinar un poco sobre la mejor comida de su pueblo.

-Vamos, eso, estarás bien…-una voz, sonaba demasiado cerca, en silencio se acercó y escondiéndose atrás de un árbol, bajando lo más posible su presencia…

Se asomó y lo que vio fue algo extraño… era una pequeña creatura, con orejas puntiagudas similares a la propias, cabello rizado y de un color café, hasta parecía que podía sentir lo suave que era y unos bonitos ojos de color verde… Thranduil trago saliva…

-Bueno, es hora de regresa a casa-murmuro… Mientras dejaba encima de un árbol no tan alto, un pájaro. Pudo denotar un vendaje.

-Bilboooo-un grito se escuchó, parecía de una mujer.

-Voooy-respondió al llamado.

- _"con que se llama Bilbo"-_

El chico se iba bajando del 'gran' árbol, y Thranduil lo seguía con la mirada…

Pero Bilbo sintió algo raro atrás de él… Volteó por inercia, y Thranduil se intentó esconder más, cuando sin querer quebró una rama.

La sangre Tuk de Bilbo comenzó a 'hablar'

-Q-Quien sea que este ahí, será mejor que se muestre, aquí no queremos peleas…-dijo lo más serio que pudo.

Thranduil rio, se escuchaba temeroso, y aun así se quería hacer el duro… era algo tan… fascinante. Si hubiera sido un enano, se hubiera mofado.

-Lo siento, _Bilbo…-_ murmuro el nombre del mediano…

-C-Como sabe mi…-respondió asustado y a la vez anonado, delante de él, había un elfo… ¡un elfo!-No puede ser… usted…-

El rey elfo se asustó.

-" _No puede ser acaso… ¿me reconoció?-_ Thranduil se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡Usted es un elfo! Oh por Yavanna, ¡nunca creí que vería un elfo en mi vida!-dijo por fin… El mediano delante de él había comenzado a murmurar cosas. Hasta que al fin llego al punto. Y se notaba entre eufórico y dudoso.

-Así, mi estimado…-dijo Thranduil…- … eh…-

-Bilbo Bolson… soy un hobbit-respondió rápidamente mientras se intentaba acercar un poco al más alto, cosa que a este no le incomodo tanto…

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el elfo.

El hobbit se quedó dudoso, porque a pesar de ser un elfo… no siempre se puede confiar en desconocidos…

Sin embargo, por ahora, su lado Tuk decía que podía confiar en él, mientras que el lado Bolsón sentía que decía "ve a casa y haz que no lo viste".

-Bueno… Sr. Elfo, usted está en un lugar que llamamos los hobbits, 'La comarca'-sonrió. Y extendió su mano al rubio.

-Nada de Sr. Elfo, soy el Re… Soy Thranduil…-dijo mientras tomaba la mano del mediano.

-A su servicio, entonces, Thranduil…-asintió el comarqueño. Y a Thranduil por alguna razón le gustó como sonaba su nombre en los labios de aquel hobbit. No sabía por qué se sentía así.

.

.

Legolas estaba preocupado, vio a su padre caer, los orcos fueron repelidos totalmente. Los elfos guerreros de Lord Elrond, acudió a su llamado, aunque él en el fondo pensó que no lo haría, agradecía equivocarse por esta vez, ahora simplemente intentaban restaurar lo mejor posible su hogar, sacando y deshaciéndose de los cuerpos asquerosos de los orcos. Aunque mando a buscar un mapa con los ríos y sus desembocaduras… Su padre tenía que a ver llegado a algún lado.

.

.

Thranduil agradeció la hospitalidad del hobbit, apenas llego al hogar de este y colapso, sintió sus manos arder, su abdomen adolorido y un poco lastimado por tanto movimiento, y unos que otros hematomas. Sin embargo sus manos eran un problema, tenía cortadas significativas, que podría hacerlo fallar con el arco o bien, no tener suficiente fuerza para sujetar sus espadas.

El hobbit en silencio fue trayendo material y curación y una que otras hierbas que si recordaba un poco, eran para ayudar a la cicatrización.

El mediano vivía modestamente pudo ver. Este con agua limpia fue limpiando las heridas, aunque el elfo no pudo evitar sentir dolor, al menos uno tolerable, este examinaba las palmas de las manos revisando si había astillas pero nada, después de la "inspección" este siguió lavando una última vez con agua limpia, y ya luego con agua herbal. Sintió comodidad, ya no le picaban ni le ardían, luego el chico, aplico una especie de crema, un bálsamo y vendó.

-Por ahora, será mejor que este así un rato… siento no hacer más, pero es todo lo que sé…-dijo apenado.

-No importa, realmente me has ayudado mucho, Bilbo-agradeció el Rey Thranduil a un simple Hobbit.

Y así, un elfo y un hobbit compartieron un tiempo de aproximadamente 1 mes. Las manos del Rey se recuperaban rápido. Pero este, en un momento deseó que no lo hicieran. _Esa pequeña persona lo había deslumbrado._ Hasta el punto que podía admitir que se había enamorado de él.

Pero él, era Thranduil… El Rey de los elfos, del Bosque negro, Thranduil.

.

.

-Esto no es un adiós mi estimado _amigo-_ dijo mientras se despedía del hobbit-Volveré por ti, para que conozcas mi hogar-afirmo él-Es una promesa…-continuó mientras acercaba su frente con el mediano.

Este respingo un poco, y su cara se coloreó de un rojo intenso.

 _No solamente Thranduil se había deslumbrado…_

 _._

 _._

Ese mes fueron muchas cosas para ambos, pero Thranduil debía regresar, sentía los "mensajes" de su hijo, Legolas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento el como dicen, "Ooc" (¿?) pero pues, al menos así siento que puedo 'trabajar' mejor los personajes.

En versión japonesa, Thranduil para mí –en este ff al menos- siento que lo vi como tsundere jajajaja

 **.**

 **KUMI KINOMOTO:** X2: Bueno, en el próximo –espero yo- pasaremos con Thorin… Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que me digas que te ha parecido este cap. Y ya se, ajajaja un elfo y más rey no te cae todos los días en tu comarca jajaja, y pues a ver cómo queda este pequeño hobbit con un elfo o enano…

AlexOkami fuera zZzZ... 11-02-2017 - 12:19pm.


	3. Chapter 3

-Diálogos-

- _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

Semi-AU.

El Hobbit NO es mío.

The Hobbit it's not mine.

* * *

THORIN.

Un Thorin quien buscaba destruir al dragón que llego a Erebor y lo sacó de su Montaña, a él y su familia.

Gandalf el Gris, le dijo que fuera a un lugar llamado La Comarca, según él, ahí verían quien sería su futuro y "grandioso" gran saqueador.

Sin embargo al verlo, la apariencia de esté no era lo que él esperaba. Era bajo, no tanto como ellos, los enanos, pero tampoco tan alto como los elfos u hombres… Era un mediano.

Se veía débil, alguien fácil de derribar, parecía un tendero más que un "saqueador"

.

.

Para Bilbo, los enanos eran descorteses y hasta groseros, nada comparados con los elfos, bueno, su amigo elfo… Le dejo una impresión diferente. Pero aun así, escuchar cantar a Thorin, le conmovió y en cierta manera hizo pensará en la posibilidad de salir de la Comarca. Esperaba poder ayudarlo a volver a su hogar… Así como él tenía la Comarca, quería que Thorin tuviera a Erebor…

.

.

Muchas cosas pasaron, conoció arañas gigantes, trasgos, orcos, wargos, como dijeron "cayeron del sartén para ir al fuego" literalmente los aprietos aumentaban, aunque de todo eso, sus recuerdos de Rivendell eran buenos… Y eso lo hacía recordar a aquel soldado y amigo suyo, Thranduil… Ojala no haya ido a su hogar mientras él estaba fuera…

.

.

Azog el profanador, luchaba contra Thorin. Pero este no había podido repelerlo.

Los habían arrinconado en el risco de una montaña, todos se habían subido a los pinos. Menos…

-¡THORIN!-gritaban Fili y Kili, su tío, iba a morir.

El resto de los enanos de la compañía no podían ayudar a su rey…

Tal vez el linaje de Durin iba a terminar.

El orco mandado por Azog, apuntaba al cuello del enano, iba a decapitarlo, cuando un visaje salto contra de él y arremetió, era Bilbo.

Aguijón estaba perforando la asquerosa carne del orco.

Thorin apenas estaba consciente.

Bilbo asestaba varios golpes con su espada, y después de que murió el orco, se acercó rápidamente a Thorin, después de todo Azog iba a acabar con la vida del Enano Oakenshield, Bilbo muerto de miedo –aunque no lo aparentara- intentaba proteger a Thorin, y cuando el Profanador se acercaba más, los integrantes de la compañía y águilas inmensas, aparecieron, haciendo que los orcos junto con los wuargos se retiraran.

Thorin después recupero la consciencia y con un abrazo agradeció a Bilbo por su gran ayuda… Ahora Thorin entendió porque Gandalf escogió al mediano, a parte de su olor (porque era él quien entraría a robarle a Smaug y para este sería raro 'el olor' de un Hobbit), él entendió que el valor no siempre viene de cosas tan grandes sino a veces las "cosas" más pequeñas poseen un valor formidable...

.

.

Smaug murió, Bilbo tuvo un ligero malestar por este hecho. Y más por lo que le dijo.

 _-"casi estoy tentado a dejar que te la lleves, para que el último de los Durin deje de existir…"-_

Al comienzo no creía en eso que decía Smaug, de que el linaje de Durin, estaba "maldito" Sin embargo, notó en Thorin que algo no estaba bien, algo había malo con él. Desde que murió Smaug los enanos no descansaron siquiera un poco, ya que Thorin les "ordeno" que siguieran con la búsqueda de la Arkenstone.

Después de un rato, los enanos se preparaban para salir a "combatir" contra los hombres y elfos.

-"Alguien tiene la Arkenstone"-murmuro Thorin a Bilbo mientras le daba una cota de Mitril.

Bilbo no sabía que hacer… Thorin estaba siendo consumido por esa locura, y a su pesar… Él tenía la Arkenstone, no quería más guerra… Así que debía hacer un trato con los hombres y elfos, por el bien de Thorin.

Aunque sin saberlo, Thorin no dejaba de mirar a Bilbo quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

.

.

Haciendo uso de su habilidad de Hobbit, se escabullo en la tarde-noche y salió buscando la tienda de Bardo, el hombre que los ayudo en la ciudad del lago, antes de ir a la Montaña solitaria.

-Bardo, necesito tu…-El mediano se quedó en silencio.

Bardo hablaba con alguien, alguien alto, y con largos cabellos lacios y rubios. En su cabeza un corona, era un elfo, un Rey Elfo…

Tanto el elfo como el hobbit se quedaron viéndose mutuamente.

-Bilbo….-

-T-Thranduil…-ambos murmuraron sus nombres sorprendidos.

No podían pensar en las casualidades.

Sin embargo fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

 _ **\- Vine a darles esto. El Corazón de la Montaña. La Joya del Rey. Y vale una fortuna.  
\- ¿Por qué puedes entregarla?  
\- La tomé como mi parte del tesoro.  
\- ¿Por qué harías eso? No nos debes lealtad.  
\- No lo hago por ustedes. Sé que los enanos pueden ser obstinados tercos y difíciles- suspiró-Son suspicaces y reservados y con los peores modales imaginables. Pero también son valientes amables y excesivamente leales. Les tomé cariño, y los salvaré si puedo. Thorin valora esta piedra más que todo lo demás. A cambio de ella, creo que les dará lo que se les debe. No habrá necesidad de una guerra.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

-¿Dónde está el mediano?-Thorin salió de la nada asustando a Balin.

-Y-Yo no lo sé…-respondió un tanto confundido. Él presentía que Bilbo tenía algo que ver con que la Arkenstone. No apareciera aun.

 _ **\- La enfermedad del dragón. Ya la he visto. Esa mirada. Esa terrible necesidad. Es un amor violento y celoso, Bilbo. Volvió loco a su abuelo-dijo el viejo mientras se tocaba la frente.  
\- Balin, si Thorin tuviera la Piedra del Arca o si la encontraran ¿eso lo ayudaría?-  
\- Esa piedra culmina todo. Es la cúspide de esta gran fortuna y le otorga poder a quien la posee.-  
\- ¿Aplacaría su locura?-pregunto dudoso, aunque ya sabía que iba a decir Balin.  
\- No, muchacho. Me temo que la empeoraría. Quizá sea mejor que siga perdida.**_

-… ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pregunto molesto el nuevo Rey de la montaña.

En su mente, Thorin creía que Bilbo está destinado a ser su _one_ había tantas cosas que el mediano le enseño, esa noche se las iba a decir.

-Thorin Escudo de Roble!-un grito del exterior se escuchó.

-Esa voz…-le resultaba familiar, mientras la escuchaba gritar, salió rápidamente, portando un elegante traje enano de guerra-¡Que quieres arquero, Bardo! ¡Tú y esos asquerosos elfos!-grito mientras dirigía su mirada era arrogante hacia abajo. Viendo al hombre y a la vez a los elfos.

-Vengo a hacer un trato!-respondió en un grito este, ignorando las ofensas.

-Yo no hago tratos con nadie!-dijo-Yo soy el Rey bajo la montaña.

Bardo sin más opción busco en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-Porque tengo esto-respondió. Mientras enseñaba una piedra bastante grande y con unos colores peculiares.

- _"No puede ser, no puede ser la Arkenstone"-_

-Tu piedra del arca, la tengo yo-afirmo Bardo serio.

-Eso no puede ser, esa piedra esta acá…-

Unos pasos sigilosos estaban acercándose.

-Es verdad Thorin, es la verdadera _Arkenstone…_ -dijo el Hobbit. Asustando ligeramente a los presentes.

-N-No.., no puede ser verdad… Bilbo tu… no…-El rey enano está sorprendido y triste… Pero una locura insana surgió dentro de él.

-¡Maldita rata!-grito- _"No, no quiero decir esto!-_ pensó.

\- Cambiaste, Thorin. El enano que conocí en Bolsón Cerrado nunca habría faltado a su palabra. ¡No habría dudado de la lealtad de su familia!-murmuro Bilbo asustado y temeroso.  
\- No me hables de lealtad-susurro- ¡Maldito sea el hechicero que te trajo!  
\- Si no te agrada mi ladrón por favor no le hagas daño. Devuélvemelo. No estás dando una imagen muy espléndida como Rey bajo la Montaña, ¿no, Thorin hijo de Thráin?-El gris, Gandalf defendía a su hobbit.  
\- ¡Nunca más volveré a tratar con hechiceros! ¡Vete! ¡Ni ratas de la Comarca!-grito. Tanto Bardo como Thranduil no creían lo que escuchaban y veían.

Thorin tomo a Bilbo del cuello y lo iba a lanzar. Ya que les había ordenado a su compañía a deshacerse de él, pero nadie lo hizo. Kili veía con enojo a su tío.

-Iaah…-gritaba Thorin, sin tiempo de reaccionar, azoto a Bilbo ya estaba a un paso de caer, debido a su propio peso, todos lo detuvieron, Gandalf sostuvo al mediano y bajaron.

-Nos veremos luego, ón-murmuro Mithrandir. Mientras subía al hobbit a lado de Bardo.

.

.

Después de ese penoso incidente, Bilbo estaba solo por su propia mano. A lo lejos del campamento de Bardo, solo viendo a la nada, mientras estaba sentado junto a unas rocas, abrazando sus piernas.

Estaba tan asustando y triste por la actitud de Thorin.

Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados de llorar, creía que ese enano de Oakenshield era un buen hombre.

-No me es agradable, verte llorar, _mi_ pequeño amigo de la Comarca-una voz sumamente familiar sonó. Sin duda, tomo desprevenido al "pequeño".

-T-Thranduil… tu… Thorin tenía razón, eres un mentiroso-chillo molesto el comarqueño. Mientras volvía su mirada hacia adelante. Mientras devolvía a aguijón al suelo.

-Oh, Bilbo, no, tú no, no te dejes envenenar por ese… enano…-intento acercarse.

Sin embargo el mediano se alejó.

Estaba herido y confundido.

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo si te habría dicho que era un rey ese día?-murmuro Thranduil… Era inquietante la forma en que se expresaba, toda la tierra media hubiera sufrido un gran shock por ver al orgullos Rey elfo así-Bilbo… no me odies… por favor-un susurro.

El hobbit no sabía ya ni que sentir. Sin embargo después de un largo silencio:

-T-Tienes razón, no hubiera cambiado nada si me habrías dicho que eras nada más que el rey de los elfos…-murmuro, sonriendo levemente.

Inesperadamente, el rey, se arrodillo y abrazo al hobbit. Quien se había parado a medias y a su vez abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Vámonos, Bilbo… vámonos juntos, porque yo quiero que seas mi consorte…-

-¿eh?-

Sin embargo antes de decir algo, vieron como diversos orcos y otras creaturas de mal gusto empezaban a atacar a lo lejos, a la montaña ya no tan solitaria y al improvisado campamento de los hombres.

-¡Oh no! ¡Thorin!-se había separado Bilbo.

Thranduil lucia ligeramente dolido.

.

.

Mientras Thorin lidiaba con su propia locura escuchaba de Fili y Kili lo que había visto, Azog se había ido de donde lo habían visto.

-Esta vez no se me escapará… Lo matare…-dijo. Thorin

La compañía simplemente se miró y aunque no lo quisieran demostrar, se encontraban un tanto angustiados.

La partida (obligada) de Bilbo los hizo sentir demasiado mal. Para ellos ese mediano ya era uno más entre ellos. Y se atrevían a creer que era el _one_ de su Rey.

A lo lejos Daín, primo de Thorin apareció ayudando ligeramente a repeler a toda las amenazas de Azog. Sin embargo no eran suficientes.

Ni siquiera algunos soldados elfos de Thranduil podían hacer frente a los orcos.

-Por favor Thranduil! ¡Ayúdalos!-chillaba Bilbo.

-No-respondió seco.

-… Si no lo harás, iré yo… entonces-se soltó y tomando a aguijón se fue.

Thranduil vio al hobbit irse.

Aparto la mirada, lo que sentía estaba mal… era un hobbit, era un hombre… y sabe perfectamente que él no podía vivir los mismos años que él…sabido que los elfos viven un poco más, que ciertas especies de la tierra media, y más que pueden morir de desamor.

.

.

 _ **\- ¿Desde cuándo abandonamos a los nuestros? Thorin, están muriendo allá afuera. Hay muchísimos salones  
en esta montaña. Lugares que podemos fortificar apuntalar, asegurar.  
\- Sí. Sí eso es. Debemos mover el oro más abajo.  
\- A un lugar seguro.  
\- ¿No me oíste? Dain está rodeado. Los están masacrando, Thorin.  
\- Muchos mueren en la guerra. La vida vale poco. Pero un tesoro como este no puede valorarse por las vidas perdidas. Vale toda la sangre que podamos sacrificar.  
\- Te sientas en estos inmensos salones con una corona en la cabeza y aun así eres menos digno  
de lo que nunca has sido.  
\- No me hables como si fuera un humilde señor enano como si aún fuera Thorin Escudo de Roble. ¡Soy tu rey!  
\- Siempre fuiste mi rey.-**_

-Azog tenía a Thorin atrapado, este ya estaba suficientemente herido.

Su brazo sangraba, y parte de su espalda tenía una cortada. Bilbo siendo sigiloso se acercó, Thorin estaba sorprendido.

 _ **\- ¡No me ocultaré detrás de un muro de piedra mientras otros pelean nuestras batallas por nosotros!  
Eso no está en mi sangre, Thorin.  
\- No. No lo está. Somos hijos de Durin. Y el pueblo de Durin no huye de una pelea. No tengo derecho a pedirles esto. Pero ¿me seguirán una última vez?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Logrando lo imposible. Azog fue lastimado, aguijón haciendo honor a su nombre sigiloso y rápido, hirió lo suficiente a Azog como para inmovilizarlo, aunque de pronto se levantó y arremetió contra Bilbo.

Thorin no podía ver con claridad, pero vio, vio como Bilbo se enfrentó a Azog y logró hacerle daño, pero este también respondió.

-¡BILBO!-grito Thorin, intentando levantarse de nuevo.

Aunque tres flechas, una en la mano donde empuñaba su espada y dos en las peiernas, detuvo el paso de Azog, Thorin no supo cómo tomo a Orcrist y le cortó la cabeza a Azog el profanador.

-Thranduil!-grito el mediano. Sorprendió. El mencionado montado en su alce se acercó rápido.

-Bilbo, Lo siento por dejarte, ir, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Verdad?! Gracias a los dioses que estas bien-el elfo se había quitado la mayoría de las telas que tenía encima y lucia agitado. Como cuando lo conoció, _como un soldado cualquiera._

-cof cof-Thorin no creía lo que veía, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando vomito sangre y cayó en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OOOOOHHHHH! Primero, lamento el _OoC…_ y…

Espero les haya agradado, sé que puede sonar muy revuelto, pero en serio tuve dificultades para hacer este cap. Pensaba en mil y un posibilidades, para que estos dos ReyEnanoxHobbit se conocieran, pero creo que era mejor apegarme a lo clásico. (¿?) (Batalla de los 5 ejércitos plz)

Y siento la tardanza, pero ya empieza el periodo de evaluación en la universidad :'v... ay…

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Kumi Kinomoto:** Jajajaja espero te haya gustado lo que salió, a mí me agrado, jajajaja todavía faltan ciertas cositas, pero aun no muere este ff. Y pues sé que Thranduil no pudo escoger el mejor momento, pero no olvidemos que Bilbo aún no había respondido muajajaja… ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Alina Pink:** oh vaya, espero te haya gustado el cap. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

12:38AM – 26-02-2017. AlexOkami fuera!


	4. Chapter 4

Tal vez no les guste pero pues no quería hacer algo "sad" xD… Lo siento. Habrá semi AU (más!)...

 **.**

 **.**

 **BILBO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Soy un hobbit con un lado Tuk y un lado Bolsón._

.

.

.

.

Cuando Thorin cayó en la inconsciencia Bilbo rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo, ignorando un tanto la propuesta del rey Thranduil. Quien estaba ligeramente dolido.

Con la muerte de Azog todo terminó… Pero no la estela de tristeza y melancolía.

Los elfos restantes y enanos, ordenaban y sacaban los cuerpos de los trasgos y orcos asesinados…

Incluso los humanos les ayudaban.

.

.

Thorin estaba acostado encima de un catre, sus heridas empeoraban.

Su pulso, su respiración, todo en él lucia débil, a pesar de ser un enano "duro de roer", un hijo de Durin.

Bilbo hacia lo posible para ayudarlo…

Pero no era suficiente, Fili y Kili estaban en igualdad de condiciones que su tío. Malheridos y débiles. Tauriel hacia todo lo posible por ayudar a Kili y a su vez a Fili.

Al ver que Azog murió decapitado, los demás orcos y bestias se fueron huyendo.

Tanto enanos como elfos que podían moverse buscaban los cuerpos o restos de sus compañeros y de paso de los enanos, viceversa.

El primo de Thorin de igual manera traía consigo un médico enano pero tampoco podía hacer mucho.

Todo era tan desolador, los sentimientos, el corazón de todos estaba triste.

-Thranduil, por favor, ayúdalo!-Bilbo solicito.

-…-El Rey Elfo ahora con su ropa característica veía impasible al hobbit, si bien era cierto que le propuso que se unieran… No podía sentirse molesto con él, la arrogancia y locura de Thorin, ese enano tonto, lo puso en peligro y a la vez a los demás.

La elfa guerrera, quería gritar, llorar, llorar porque su rey era un rey sin corazón.

Legolas fuera de la carpa escuchaba ligeramente. Su padre era tan despiadado con el pobre hobbit casero.

Bilbo casi lloraba.

-Si es así, entonces yo…-Bilbo trago saliva, sus rodillas se flexionaron, Tauriel aunque seguía curando a Kili no pudo evitar estar sorprendida.

El hobbit se había postrado a los pies del rey Thranduil, iba a besar la capa real, algo que significaba en algunos casos, total sumisión.

Sin embargo Thranduil lo detuvo.

-Detente… no lo hagas, no lo hagas…-murmuro abrazándolo-Lo siento….-junto sus frentes y la gente no sabía que decir… El elfo orgulloso, estaba inclinado.

El orgulloso rey Thranduil, del bosque negro, siendo compasivo con un ser "inferior", un hobbit…

-Tu corazón es mejor que cualquiera de los de mis soldados pequeño hobbit… y me atrevería a decir que el de los enanos…-quitándose su capa, y corona, Thranduil se acercó a Thorin, el medico enano de Dain observaba.

Las manos del elfo estaban en el pecho enano, agarrando un poco de ruda y demás plantas, rezó unas frases en el lenguaje élfico, Thorin a su vez dejaba de quejarse por el dolor…

Tauriel escuchaba y esas frases eran incluso una lengua élfica más antigua que la que hablaba y otras que conocía. Sin embargo, apuro sus propias curaciones, pues Kili estaba un poco más grave que Fili.

.

.

Thorin estaba durmiendo, mejor que antes.

Ya afuera, Thranduil lucia ligeramente cansado.

Bilbo le llevaba agua y un poco de pan con miel que logro conseguir.

-Sé que no es algo a lo que estuvieras acostumbrado, pero toma-

El rey solo miro el plato y vaso con dudoso desdén pero aun así los tomo.

-Gracias-murmuro.

Bilbo solo asintió, pues a pesar de que se los entregó de manera indiferente, claramente busco el mejor plato y vaso para el elfo, pues conociendo a un rey posiblemente nunca usaría cosas de plebeyos…

-Sobre lo que dijiste…-murmuro Bilbo-Y-Yo…-no sabía si mirarlo o no.

Thranduil solo sonrió.

-Entiendo que no era el momento ni lugar, pero estoy dispuesto a oír tu respuesta…-asintió comprensible. Mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Yo nunca pensé que alguna vez estaría acá afuera luchando contra muchas cosas, yo… solo soy un… no, era un hobbit casero-hablo bajo, juntando sus manos-Con un lado Tuk y un lado Bolsón, pero ahora yo, creo que acepto…-respondió sonrojado.

-…-Thranduil sonrió y coloco su mano en la mejilla del contrario.

.

.

.

En la puerta de una Erebor más o menos reconstruida.

\- Quiero partir con tu amistad-Dijo Bilbo mientras abrazaba a Thorin.  
\- No. No irás a ningún lado-el mencionado se aferraba.

-Thorin vas a vivir, tienes que hacerlo-sonrió el hobbit.  
\- Me retractaría de mis palabras y de mis actos en la puerta… Hiciste lo que solo haría un verdadero _amigo_ -Thorin le murmuraba-Perdóname. Estaba demasiado ciego para verlo. Lamento tanto haberte enviado a semejante peligro-  
\- No, me alegra haber compartido tus peligros, Thorin. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Es mucho más de lo que merece ningún Bolsón-Bilbo sonreía mucho, incluso algo lloroso reía.  
\- Adiós señor Ladrón, regresa a tus libros, a tu sillón, planta tus árboles… Míralos crecer…Si más gente valorara el hogar más que el oro este mundo sería un lugar más feliz...-

Bilbo lloraba. Thorin lloraba.

Thranduil solo suspiro y sonrió.

-No es un último adiós…-

-Quiza en otra vida, Thorin…-murmuro colocando su mano en el hombre contrario.

.

.

Y así la historia de un hobbit y un elfo, más un enano… Ha terminado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Buuuuenoo :v

Y así acabo esto… ojalá alguien lo haya leído jaja

En lo personal me siento un poco contenta con este "final" y pues igual, ya me daba no se que ver la historia ahí –viendo que tengo otros ffs sin acabar—

 **Gracias!**

Kumi Kinomoto: Jajajajaja ya sé, todas/os queríamos ser Bilbo alguna vez cuando vimos las películas del Hobbit (¿?) xD

Alina Pink: Gracias por leer y comentar!

lady . dama 42: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bye bye! AlexOkami 21-06-2017 7:33pm


End file.
